A device hitherto proposed as an example of such display device includes, for example, two optical elements each enlarging the exit pupil of a projection optical system in an arbitrary one direction as being disposed orthogonal to each other, so as to two-dimensionally enlarge the exit pupil (see, for example, JP2013061480A; hereinafter, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).